Assassin's Creed: Cinco de Mayo
by Fer1983
Summary: Esta es la historia de como María Nicolasa descubre su verdadera identidad.
Capítulo I

María y Silvia

La luna brilla sobre un cielo claro en San Pantaleón de los Sustos. La gente comienza a regresar a sus casas y los taqueros empiezan a recoger las sobras para vender tortas en la coperativa de la primaria Héroes del Ceboso. Una mujer de corta estatura, rebozo azul y vestido amplio, pomposo y un rosa mexicano que se vé desde Marte, está sentada en una de las bancas de la placita oscura. Una sombra comienza a acercarsele de manera muy sigilosa. Poco a poco, la sombra llega a donde está ella. De repente, la sombra deja caér una daga hacia la nuca de la mujer. Cuando la daga roza el cabello de la indígena, solamente se siente una brisa leve. María ya no está en la banca, solo queda un listón suelto que cayó de su trensa gruesa y elaborada. La sombra está desconsertada. La figura comienza a ver a su izquierda y su derecha, arriba y abajo. La boca de la sombra es amagada por un rebozo. A la vez, María saca su cuchilla secreta y la entierra en la espalda del sujeto. Un par de huaraches golpean rápidmente el pavimento y María desaparece entre los puestos cerrados del mercado. El templario queda bañado en una picina de su propia sangre detrás de la banca de donde se supone estaba su víctima.

María llega a su choza en el Cerro de la Despeinada. Su abuelito está tegiendo amacas mientras vé un partido entre el América y Cruz Azul. El abuelo pregunta -María, hija, ontán mis tacus. Te diji que me trajieras dos de cacheti y unu de cesus.- María, con sudor en su frente y la adrenalina exitando su corazón contesta, -¡Ai tata! Qui no vé que los templarius ya nus jayaron.- El anciano se levanta de su silla y comienza a buscar frenéticamente por un costal para empacar todas sus pertenencias. Máría entonces se le acerca y le dice:

María: tata, no se apuri. Ya sabi que los dimás asesinus ya estan enteraus de ondi estamus.

Tata: si mija, pero en lo mientras. ¿qué vamos a hacer? Tu me ves, ya estoy vieju y pos ya no puedo andar de parkour como antis.

María: Tata, no me tieni confianza. Si ya me heché a unu en la plaza. Por esu me dí cuenta que ya nos habían hayau.

El tata se acerca a María. Él comienza a inspeccionarla. El tata nota que le falta un listón y un pedazo de trensa. -Mija, mira, ti alcanzó a mochar tu trensa.- María comienza a tocar su cabeza y a lo largo de su cabello negro. Al llegar al final de su trensa, se dá cuenta que le falta la punta. Ella entra en angustia y sus ojos se comienzan a enjugar. Por un momento, María comienza a temblar, pero regana la compostura rápidamente. El par toma lo necesario y lo montan en el burro Filemón. El anciano sube a la bestia quien le ayuda a subirse al burro. María jala al asno del estribo y el trio desaparece en la noche.

El sol comienza a colorear al cielo de un anaranjado vivo. Las mamás toman a sus hijos de la mano y los llevan a la escuela. Raquél la del costal emerge de su vivienda de cartón mientras la mañana florece. Los marchantes comienzan a comprimir la fruta que ya ha visto mejores días y proceden a ofrecer jugos recién hechos. El panadero trae el bolillo de días y lo promociona como pan seco para capirotada. La policía municipal sale de la comandancia y se dirige a la cantina de la "Jefa" para curarse la cruda. Uno de ellos ve algo raro. Se acerca cuidadosamente a la escena. El policía, crudo y aún soñoliento, se pone amarillo y luego verde al ver al cuepo tirado en el pavimento. El cuerpo era el de un hombre de media estatura, pelo rojo y vestido de gelagetsa. Al parecer, él estaba tratando de permanecer incógnito durante las festividades locales.

Elviro Saguín, jefe de los Templarios, abre el periódico minetras comienza su día. Inmediatamente, ve la primera plana. Uno de sus asociados está plasmado en una fotografía que ocupa la mitad de la página prima. El encabezado dice, "Trasvesti Caido en el Cumplimiento de su Deber." Elviro escupe su jugo de rábano y tira sus conchas hacia la muchacha que le trae sus huevos revueltos. Una voz vocífera exclama -¡Maldita india! Como es posible que se le pudo pelar a este imbécil.- En la silla de enfrente del enorme comedor se encuentra su asociada, Eulalia Prada. Ella comienza a hacer muecas y ruidos de desprecio. Elviro comienza a desgarrar al diario. Lo tira al piso y le escupe. El setimiento de humillación viene servido con el desayuno.

María y su tata logran llegar a uno de los escondites de la HEMEAS(Hermandad Mexicana de Asesinos). El tata utiliza su bastón para abrir el sello que mantiene seguro al lugar. Ese bastón fue un regalo de Evie Frye a la abuela materna del tata. Doña Silvia era quien mantenía la contabilidad de la pandilla de los Rooks después de que Agnes MacBean tragicamente sucumbiera al ahorcarse con un pedazo de pan duro y tropesarse en un gato, lo cual le causó caerse del trén.

El tata y María logran entrar a la guarida secreta. El par baja por un elevador y camina 200 metros dentro de un pasillo con imágenes de la independencia y de la Guerra de Reforma. Una voz pregunta mediante un altavoz la intención del dúo. El tata cita entonces las últimas palabras de Ataïr antes de morir, - Y nuestru maestru diju, "¡ya nos llivó la chingada!- Una linea de luz deja ver la entrada al centro de comando. Un hombre de baja estatura y un poco pasado de peso los recibe. María va de inmediato a polvearse la naríz. El tata se sienta en un sillón cerca al Ánimus que la HEMEAS logró extirpar de Tepito unos años atrás. María regresa. Ella es llamada por su tata:

Tata- Hija, es hora de qui se ponga lista. Yo ya ´toy vieju pa estus asuntus.-

María- Ay tata, pos que queri quihaga.-

Tata- Te vamus a coneitar al Ánimus pa que jalles lotra mitá desti medallón. Es una di las clavis pa sacar a los templarius de Méxicu y darli una manu a nuestrus hermanus en Siria y el Gabachu.

María(sonrojada, escodiendo su cara con el rebozo)- Pos ya ve que mis habilidadis nostán al tiru. Tengu miedu rigarla y que nos jallin más prontu.-

Tata(con una sonrisa).- Hija, yo tengu fé de que tu nos puedis ayudar.-

María se descubre la cabeza y se acuesta en el Ánimus. El arco de cristal rodea su cuerpo. Una luz brillante encandila sus ojos y la simulación comienza.

Puerto de Veracruz, Diciembre de 1861. Las fuerzas inglésas, españolas y francesas ocupan el Puerto de Veracruz y exigen el pago de la deuda acumulada durante la Guerra de Reforma. En este momento los templarios ya habían infiltrado a las fuerzas reales inglesas, los Bonaparte se unieron a los templarios y los españoles, bueno... Los intereses económicos ingleses están más enfocados en la retención de Hindustán y para los españoles México ya no era tan exitante. Sin embargo, Napoleón III vio esta oportunidad como una manera de avanzar la causa templaria francesa en las Américas ya que su tío Napoleón vendio Lousiana a E.U.. El ejercito francés se quedó en México mientras el resto de las naciones encontraron satisfación y se retiraron.

María toma la forma de su abuela Silvia. Una mujer morena de trensas largas y rebozo azul. Silvia tenía ojos negros, una nariz fina y de alta estatura. Silvia se encuentra en el mercado vendiendo flores en Puebla. Un heraldo llega con un pancartas que lee, "Los frances se quedaron en Veracruz." La gente se reune al rededor del muro donde se pegó el anuncio. Silvia decide tomar su canasta de crisantemos y girasoles a donde estaba la conmosion. El pueblo entra en un estado de pánico, pero a la vez se levanta el espíritu del patriotismo.

Silvia termina de vender y se reira a su casa al atardecer. Al caminar por los callejones de la ciudad rumbo a su modesta choza, ella se siente observada. Ella comienza a caminar más rápido hasta que comienza a correr. Sus huaraches rechinaban en el empedrado. Su rebozo lo movía la brisa como a una ola en la tempestad. El respirar se hacía cada vez más y más difícil. El corazón le pedía a gritos quese detubiera. Sin embargo, su instinto la empuaja a continuar. Mientras Silvia corre, dos sombras se proyectan en las paredes de los casones coloniales le siguen el paso. Las siluetas se reflejan en los charcos de agua que adornan la figura asimétrica de los pedregales.

Una sombra salta frente a Silvia mientras otra le cubre la espalda. Ella se detiene y comienza a pedir ayuda. Nadie hace caso. Nadie viene a su auxilio. Las calles no eran más que pasillos infinitos. Ni si quiera las paredes soltavan al eco de su voz. La sombra en la retaguardia le restrinje los brazos y las manos mientras la figura que se encuentra en su frontispicio le cubre la cara con una máscara de alebrije. Ambas formas toman a Silvia hacia un destino desconocido.

Silvia se mantiene consiente durante el viaje. Ella logra distinguir el galopar de los caballos y el rechinar de la carrosa en la que viaja. La carrosa sube colinas, corta por ríos y arroyos. El recorrido termina a las faldas de una montaña imponente. Los personajes toman a Silvia y la escoltan a pie. Ella no sabe que esperar. El miedo le ha adormesido su conciencia. La máscara es removida del rostro de Silvia. Ella se encandila con la luz que emana del techo. Un enorme domo de cristal con temas de la historia asesina corona el resinto. Silvia se vé atada a una silla elaborada, forrada de terciopelo rojo y con el emblema de la hermandad. Unos pasos firmes se oyen venir. La perilla de una puerta con relevos del tiempo colonial mexicano se habre. Una mujer mestiza, de pelo corto y castaño aparece. Ella viste un pantalón de tela gruesa, una blusa de seda y guantes con el símbolo de la hermandad bordado en oro. Una voz reconciliadora dice. -Silvia, Silvia Nicolasa Poktli, ya era hora que conociera tu rostro en persona.- Silvia está confundida, simplemente pregunta, - ¿Quién es usté? ¡Por que me traju aquí!- La mujer sonrie y dice, - Yo soy Fátima Lajád. Yo era quien mentaba a tu madre en cuestiones de la Hermandad cuando era joven.- Silvia continúa intranquila. No sabe que hacer o decir. Fátima continúa con su relato. - Tu madre viene de una linea de asesinos Mayas que formaron una alianza con Edward Kenway para mantener a los templarios fuera de Yucatán. Tu padre también era un asesino, pero el pertenecía a la hermandad de Michoacán. Él era descendiente directo de Ataïr.- Silvia contesta, - Yo no sé de lo que me habla. Mis padres son humildes campesinos. Hemos vivido en paz. Nadie se nos ha acercado con la intensión de herirnos.- Fátima entonces le revela la verdad.


End file.
